Little Brother's Watching You
by Lynn-G
Summary: What kind of conversation do Sam and Dean have about Sam shooting Casey and Father Gil without even trying to exorcise them?


**Hi People, it's been a while since my last one, i really hop eyou like this tag.**

**please review at the end ? :)**

**Disclaimer: **Dean and Sam are not mine nor does SPN (this is just not fair!!)  
**Author's Note: **A big Thank you and a hug to my beta Lisa ILU girl!!

Little Brother's Watching You

_"Sammy, be careful." _

_These three words cut me deep_, Sam thought inwardly. Dean was stuck down there with a demon and he was telling Sam to be careful; never afraid for himself. Well, Sam was afraid for him_._ It consumed him, enabled him to move faster and get to his brother's side. Nothing would stop him.

He remembers, mostly, the panic when he looked around to find that the priest was no where to be found; probably finding a way to break through into the basement. _What if he gets there first? _What if Sam isn't quick enough? Dean depended on him.

In the back of his mind Sam wonders how Dean kept getting himself into these kinds of situations all the time, but that didn't matter now.

He runs down the stairs and hears the fighting sounds: Dean's shout and an almighty crash. "You two?" he heard Dean asking, then, "For Centuries, we've been to hell and back literally".

_'Oh great,'_ Sam grumbles. _'Monogamous Demons.'_ "Don't kill him, let's just go." He heard the Girl say, _'Kill'_ and his mind screamed _'No!' _He wouldn't let this happen. As if something inside him just snapped his running turned into racing; down the stairs, taking two steps at a time. When he finally entered the basement, the demon priest had Dean by the throat and Dean was choking. His big brother was choking. _Dying_.

At that moment he truly understood what Dean was talking about a year ago, that he would do anything to keep his brother safe. He didn't hesitate, didn't even flinch, he just aimed and shot. Dean slumping to the floor did nothing to calm him and before he could register his brother's, _"Sam No!"_ he shot Casey too.

As he stands in front of the mirror in his hotel room, flashes of Dean's shocked (and if he admitted it, slightly frightened), gaze ran inside his mind. He never thought, nor did he ever want, to see his brother looking at him like that.

When he heard the motel room door close, he turned and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey," he greeted Dean.

"Hey."

"You okay?" Sam asked, head tilted to the side.

"Yeah," Dean replied looking intently into Sam's eyes, foolishly afraid that they'd turn black on him all of a sudden. No, they were a deep brown as ever and he gave an inward sigh of relief. "The better question is, are you?"

Sam frowned in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well … let's see," Dean said dryly. "You wasted two demons disguised as people - without even flinching - for starters."

"I saved your life." Sam's frown deepened.

Dean sighed and sank onto his bed, every bruise on his body making it-self known. He ached. "I know," he said, raking a hand through his short cropped hair. "And if I haven't thanked you yet, I'm thanking you now."

"Don't mention it," Sam replied, rubbing at the back of his head, obviously uncomfortable with what Dean often called a 'chick-flick moment'.

"But, still. The way you just shot them without hesitation," Dean pressed. "It's not like you, man."

Sam gave a bark of humorless laughter and shook his head exasperatedly.

"What's so funny?"

Sam sighed and sat next to Dean. "Remember what you told me once, when we were hiding in that accursed shack? After saving dad?" _'Before we knew he was possessed'_ his mind added.

"What was that?" Dean asked, though he had a pretty good idea what Sam was talking about.

"You said that even though the demons were in human bodies – and even though it scared you, sometimes - you didn't hesitate, or even flinch. Because when it came to me and dad you were willing to do anything," Sam recited. "What your thick head has trouble to understand -"

Dean raised a questioning eyebrow to his little brother but Sam ignored him.

"- is that it goes both ways. I said it once I'll say it again, you're my big brother, and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." Dean felt his heart swell inside his chest. God, how he loved his lil' brother.

"And if it means killing two possessed humans then so be it. I didn't see two humans; I saw two demons and they were trying to kill my big brother. Got it?" Sam finished, oblivious to Dean's inner thoughts.

Dean gave the younger hunter a smile. "Bitch," he muttered fondly.

"Jerk," Sam retorted smiling back. "Get some sleep"

"That's supposed to be my line," Dean almost whined. _Almost_, 'cause Winchester men don't whine.

"Well you look like shit, so it's definitely my line tonight," Sam retorted. Then, heading into the bathroom, added, "I'm in the shower if you need anything."

Dean, who was already under the covers, raised his head one more time. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks" he repeated, no longer anxious that his baby brother was going rogue on him.

_'At least I hope he's not. God I hope he's not'._

_The End._

_So what'd you think?_


End file.
